Recreational apparatus of the general class to which the present invention pertains incorporates interconnected tubes and other units through which children climb or crawl. The apparatus is usually located out of doors and is usually made of a heavy gauge plastic in varied bright colors. Such apparatus has become popular as an adjunct to certain fast food restaurants as well as to separate recreational establishments.
While the recreational tube structures used are of a fairly large diameter, the children experience some constriction when turning a corner, as well as some difficulty if two children arrive at the same corner simultaneously. Also, tubes are not inherently conducive to the installation of windows, therefore being relatively dark inside.